Mi Pequeña Lunatica
by Mai-Nya
Summary: Todos tenemos el derecho a amar y ser amados; al igual que odiar y ser odiados. Solo no hay que olvidar que todo tiene un límite y que si pasas ese límite deberás pagar las consecuencias, así no quieras.


_**Mi pequeña lunática**_

_Todos tenemos el derecho a amar y ser amados; al igual que odiar y ser odiados. Solo no hay que olvidar que todo tiene un límite y que si pasas ese límite deberás pagar las consecuencias, así no quieras. _

_**PROLOGO**_

**_Hola yo soy la persona que les va a narrar esta pequeña historia porque… _**

_**Esta historia trata sobre amor; odio, alegría; tristeza. En toda historia de amor hay de esas cosas no?, pero yo no tacharía esta historia de amor como una cualquiera. No, para nada. Esta historia cuenta la vida de una chica que empezó como cualquier otra persona normal pero por circunstancias de la vida la llevaron a transformarse en una persona totalmente trastornada; ahora la pregunta es: ¿volverá a ser como era antes? O ¿simplemente se quedara como La Pequeña Lunática de él?. **_

_**-Yo. Yo debo amarlo, no. Matarlo. Pero como hare eso? Si yo lo amo o lo odio?.**_

_**-ssh… tranquila mi pequeña lunática, no tienes porque pensar lo que vas hacer conmigo porque para eso estoy yo aquí, para pensar por ti!.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Afuera se escuchaba el caer de la lluvia, Hanabi estaba dormida en mi cama y mi padre. Mi padre, el debe estar en algún bar ahogándose en el alcohol y la pena de la perdida.

Hace un año todo era color de rosa para mi familia, bueno en ese entonces éramos una familia completa, ahora solo somos personas rotas. Hina Hyuga era la mujer más amorosa que jamás he conocido y el ser que yo mas adoraba pues era mi madre. Ella había quedado en estado por segunda vez aunque tanto ella como mi padre Hiashi Hyuga sabían que era de gran riesgo el que mi madre diera a luz ya que después de mi nacimiento ella quedo muy débil, temían que el útero se rompiera y ella muriera en parto desangrada pero mi madre nunca sería capaz de abortar, así que prácticamente esperábamos un milagro que salvara a mi madre y por su puesto a mi hermanita Hanabi. Pero dolorosamente debíamos prepararnos para lo que ocurriría. Con el paso de los meses mi madre empeoraba de salud y se encontraba en un estado demacrado. Sufría. Se le notaba. Y yo no podía hacer nada por ella. No podíamos salvarla.

Vida; muerte

La vida de mi hermanita.

La muerte de mi madre.

La destrucción de una familia feliz.

Y la alegría de un nuevo miembro.

Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mama y el nacimiento de Hanabi. Apenas son las 6 de la mañana, pero eso a mi padre no le importa lo único que le importa es beber y drogarse. Y pensar que Hiashi Hyuga era uno de los empresarios más reconocidos en todo Japón, con la empresa familiar heredada de generación en generación vendida a los Uchiha una familia mafiosa pues todos los integrantes de esta formaban parte del negocio familiar que trataba sobre contrabando de drogas. Al vender la empresa mi padre utilizo el dinero para caer en las drogas y el alcohol día y noche sin parar. Al acabarse el dinero mi padre desesperado recurrió a los Uchiha estos le ofrecieron la droga pero como no tenía dinero decidió pagarles conmigo y Hanabi…

-Señorita Hyuga aquí esta su desayuno-dijo una joven de no más de 14 años. Al parecer sirviente de esta casa; acaso ese es el futuro que le deparaba en esa casa? De verdad que la vida es injusta con algunas personas.

-gracias-fue lo único que dije en ese momento no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie así esa persona no tuviera la culpa de nada. La joven se fue trancando la puerta tras de sí.

PLAA!

Un trueno rugió alumbrando mi habitación que se encontraba completamente oscura. El llanto de Hanabi no se hizo esperar, me pare corriendo del sillón que se encontraba a un lado del balcón, tome a Hanabi en mis brazos y la mecí para tratar de calmarla ya no lloraba pero no dejaba de temblar.

-ya bebe no tienes que asustarte porque mami esta aquí y te aseguro que no te pasara nada mientras esté aquí-con esas palabras Hanabi se tranquilizó pero yo no la solté. No la soltaría asta que esa tormenta se fuera.

Ah sí lo olvidaba al morir mi madre yo me convertí en la madre de mi hermanita, ella merece tener una madre aunque la original ya no este.

La tormenta no se fue sino hasta las 6 de la tarde. Ese día el Señor Uchiha me sito en su oficina después de la cena. La joven que me trajo la comida se ofreció a cuidar a Hanabi al principio me reusé quería llevarla conmigo, pero después me di cuenta que era mejor que se quedara con ella parecía una buena chica y más peligroso era llevármela, así que me aliste ir deje lo necesario para cuidar a Hanabi a Ino.

Al llegar al despacho, mis manos y piernas no dejaban de temblar y no entendía porque ya que yo me sentía normal un poco incomoda pero nada mas.

-señorita Hinata que gusto me da que allá venido-Fugaku Uchiha estaba sentado en un sillón con vista a la ventana el hombre volvió su mirada para ahora ver a Hinata, esta ni se inmuto pero era notorio su temblor.

-la he citado aquí para que conozca a mis 2 hijos, que en un momento llegaran- dijo esto con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Y como dijo en un momento 2 hombres entraron en la oficina, el primero que parecía ser el mayor era tan blanco como la nieve, bueno en realidad los 3 eran así, el cabello largo lo tenia recogida en una cola baja, los ojos negros pero con destellos rojizos, el segundo tenias el cabello azabache y rebelde, los ojos eran tan negros como la noche, tenían un aire varonil que hipnotizaba.

Aparte la mirada avergonzada, me había quedado mirándolos fijamente-al parecer mis hijos no le son totalmente indiferentes-dijo todavía con esa sonrisa sínica.

-disculpen mi falta de respeto, pero no creo ser la única- dije con mi cabeza en alto si pensaba intimidarme no lo lograría.

-valla al parecer el ratón tiene lengua para defenderse. Pero bueno, este es mi hijo mayor Itachi-señalo al de él pelo amarrado-mucho gusto señorita Hinata-dijo tomando mi mano y plantando un beso en esta.

-el placer es mío-intente poner mi mejor sonrisa pero al parecer no funciono porque suspiro y regreso a su lugar.

-y este es mi segundo hijo Sasuke-este me miro con sus ojos negros, se fue acercando a mí, me tomo por la cintura y unió sus labios con los míos, al separarse me susurro al oído-encantado de conocerte Hinata-y volvió a su lugar.

Yo me encontraba en estado de shock, lo único que pude hacer fue bajar la cara de la vergüenza.

-si claro-dije volviendo a mi pose de no me importa, si me había dejado llevar pero no dejaría que se dieran cuenta de que de verdad me afecto ese beso.

La sala se quedo en silencio por unos momentos hasta que el hombre hablo de nuevo-Sasuke, tú te encargaras de la señorita. Espero que la trates como se debe-esa sonrisa sádica volvió a su rostro. Dirigió su mirada a mí y dijo-es mejor que vaya a empacar, esta misma noche se va para su nueva casa-al terminar de decir eso no me quedo tiempo ni de preguntar salió del salón junto a su hijo mayor Itachi, pero Sasuke se quedo conmigo, mirándome, solo eso.

-asi que usted cuidara de nosotras ahora?-pregunte, esperando la contestación que nunca llego.

-es mejor que vallas recogiendo tus cosas, nos vamos en una hora-sin decir más salió de la habitación dejándome sola.

Al entra a mi habitación vi a Ino jugar con Hanabi, ella me miro y me dedico una sonrisa cálida yo le devolví la sonrisa y me encamine al armario para sacar la ropa de Hanabi y mía para meterla en una maleta que Ino me trajo.

Al terminar de empacar Ino llamo a los mayordomos para que cargaran las maletas al auto de el Uchiha, mientras yo cargaba a Hanabi y la pañalera. ya en la estancia vi al Uchiha hacer un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera asta el auto. el auto de Sasuke era un toyota camry negro muy lujoso (no era de menos). un mayordomo me abrió la puerta de el copiloto, me subí con la bebe en mis brazos. el Uchiha arranco el carro y comenzó a acelerar.

Al llegar a la mansión de el Uchiha me sorprendí pues pensé que la casa seria un chiquero por vivir solo en un lugar tan espacioso ni siquiera tenia trabajadores estaba completamente solo.

-sígueme te mostrare la habitación de la pequeña- me ordeno yo solo asentí. subimos lo que parecía una escalera interminable, hasta llegar a un pasillo donde se veían puertas de lado a lado.

-este es el baño- indico con su mano-y esta es la habitación de la pequeña-abrió la puerta y me invito a pasar.

La habitación era de verdad hermosa, decorada para una hermosa bebe como Hanabi, mi sorpresa no se pudo disimular esta tan feliz de que mi bebe tuviera un cuarto de ensueños-gracias-le susurre entre fantasía y fantasía.

-hpm-fue lo que escuche como respuesta, se dio la vuelta y dijo-voy a preparar la cena cuando termines de acomodar a la niña bajas a comer-y se fue. la verdad es que nunca me hubiera imaginado que el Uchiha fuera tan generoso, tal vez tosco pero no generoso. le di el tetero a Hanabi y espere hasta que se durmiera para bajar a cenar.

Cuando baje pensé que de verdad me había tardado con Hanabi porque solo vi mi plato con la cena y el de Sasuke en el lavadero, así que pensé que el Uchiha se había cansado de esperarme y se había ido a su habitación. al terminar de comer fregué el plato y me dirigí a la habitación de la bebe, pero antes de poder entrar Sasuke salio de la que estaba al frente de esta, solo con un bóxer negro-te vas a quedar hay parada o vas a entrar?-pregunto, pero yo no pude responder porque no entendía a lo que se refería-pasa-ordeno mirándome a los ojos.

-etto yo.. porque debo pasar? ya es de noche y-pero no pude terminar de hablar porque la voz de el Uchiha me interrumpió.

-tu duermes conmigo-fue todo lo que dijo para que yo me pusiera tan roja como un tomate y me desmayara.


End file.
